After The Demise: Straightening The Twist
by Rye-bread
Summary: Kim,murdered. Ron and Shego,death by suicide. A tragic tale of spurned love. Or was it arranged? A perfect murder,no witnesses,no justice for the victims? The true perpetrator safe behind anonymity and power? The sequel to“Twisted Demise” by PAakaAaS.


A note to my reviewers and PM'ers. I am trudging through the backlog of about 1000 emails from the past couple years, oldest first. I beg your patience. I'll get to you.

Kim--murdered. Ron--dead by suicide. Shego-also dead by suicide. A sad tragic tale of spurned love and jealousy. Or was it arranged? A perfect murder? No witnesses? No justice for the victims? The true perpetrator safe behind their anonymity and power? The sequel to "Twisted Demise" by PAakaAaS.

We fan authors are a perverse bunch. We love to stick our characters into deadly situations and then fish them out. We love to put them through all kinds of he!! and then extricate them. Just like soap opera writers. Just like gothic romance writers. Just like writers in general.

And when we see our beloved fav chars in a sick and wrong sitch, we want to remedy that. Like the lady in Misery. She kidnapped the screenwriter to her favorite show and made him write a different series finale

I read the sad tale last night. Twisted Demise by PAakaAaS. And my sense of integrity kicked in.

Sometimes it's too late. Like when an innocent kid dies of cancer. Or dies in a crime, or a traffic accident. Or a dictator gets away with tyranny and murder. Or a politician, government official, or corporate exec defrauds the public and gets a slap on the wrist. At such times, not all the imaginative writing in the world will remove the sense of aggrieved justice.

There's an old saying. Justice delayed is justice denied. There's another old saying. The wheels of justice grind slow, but they grind exceedingly fine. Let me get on my religious soapbox and say a couple things.

First. The Author of all of history awaits us all. We have an appointment at the end of Time that none of us can avoid. He is perfectly impartial. He will balance the scales. Nobody gets away with jack in His Court. The innocent will be compensated for their pain and suffering. The guilty will pay. Big time.

Second. None of us is ever quite innocent. Your Master and mine has spoken such words as these in the Sermon on the Mount. "If one looks with lust, they have already committed adultery in their heart. If one hates without reason, they nave already committed murder in their heart." If I am honest with myself, I am forced to admit that I am just as guilty of certain things as the big time offenders I love to hate--even if it's some goodness I failed to do. I can't afford to be all smug and self-righteous.

I am rambling. I have a story to tell. I will add just this. As St Paul says, God uses the things that are small and unimportant--like a naked mole rat--to bring to nothingness the things that are great and mighty--like an international bureaucrat.

My most gracious fellow fan author and KP fan has generously allowed me to write a sequel to the story. The victims do not magically come back to life. In fact, the fallout only gets worse. And, most distressing of all, the Mastermind thinks she's made a clean getaway. If you haven't read the original tale, don't let me spoil it for you. Haul your tush--and your gaze--and your mouse pointer over to the Fanfiction-dot-net search engine. Twisted Demise by PAakaAaS.

And last of all--you who suffer--either because of another's fault or your own. I know what it is. Read my profile. I grasp your hand over the distance. Be encouraged. God willing, we're gonna make it.

_**AFTER THE DEMISE: STRAIGHTENING THE TWIST**_

Will Du closed the folder and tossed it wearily on the desk. To hell with it all. Every last bit.

It was now some months after the incident that caused the whole chain of events, like a row of dominoes. First the gruesome murder of Kim Possible. Then Shego's suicide by hanging. Then Ron Stoppable's suicide by self-immolation. It looked like the excitement was done. All that remained would be the funerals. And the mourning. Confronting the awful fact of the deaths of three exceptional people in the drama of internatiolnal crime and intrigue. That and trying to solve Kim's murder.

But that was only act one. Now things rebounded. The next act opened with the sudden death of

Mrs. Stoppable, Ron's mother. Every indication was that it was natural casues. A heart attack brought on by the stress of losing her only son and her home.

Then the separation of the Possibles, Kim's parents. No mystery there. It was tragic, but not unusual. Many marriages came apart following the death of a child.

If he had to, whose shoes would Will Du rather be in? Stan Stoppable, the widower, or Jim Possible, the husband who was asked to move out? Not that he wanted to find out. Will was married to the agency. And after seeing how the most wonderful love affair--as far as he could tell--came apart like a spetacular car wreck, he would stay married to the agency.

But the last scene of second act of this whole tragedy. That's where it got creepy. Dr. Director was looking forward to an extended vacation after the whole mess was cleared away. Kimmie's two friends had been held for questioning. The rich bitch--Rockwaller--and her squeeze--Monique what's-her-name. It was obvious they just a couple scared high schoolers having a same-sex thing. They could shed little light on the whole mess, outside their claim that Kim was going to break up with Ron.

The story sounded plausible. What physical evidence there was--Kim's blood on Ron's clothes seemed to suggest it. And Ron's death out of guilt--and Shego's death out of grief--seemed to tie up the whole case in a neat little package with a bow.

In fact, Dr. Director was encouraging the investigators to come to just that conclusion--tout sweet. Stoppable had acted out of a jealous rage. And that was the part that bothered Will. Ron Stoppable might be many things--but a possessive enraged lover was not one of them. His whole history went against it. It was like someone had gotten to him. Someone who knew how to psych the poor guy.

And the profilers could put all the spin on it they wanted to. They were only making the evidence fit their forgone conclusion.

But Betty Director had the weight of the executive post behind her. And all Will Du had was a gut feeling.

But the creepy part. Ms. Director started complaining of nightmares. Glowing blue monkeys. Will noticed her starting to medications.

Then one morning, they found her in the office. She had literally descended into madness overnight. Shrieking like the eternally damned. She was being "attacked by glowing blue monkeys."

The attendants strapped her down on a stretcher and wheeled her away. They shot her up with enough sedative to put twenty full grown men under. And she STILL screamed like a banshee.

As Global Justice's top agent, he was temporary acting chief exec until a new one was appointed. Ironically, it was something he used to be ambitious for. Not any more. This whole mess made him think about something quiet--like private investigation. Or head of security for some spoilt pop star--like Britina.

He had taken the investigation as far as he could. Ron Stoppable's alleged supernatural "Mystical Monkey Power" was mentioned by the Global Justice psychic investigators. Not that Will personally believed in such b.s. But he was obliged to follow up every lead.

But all the leads--including the testimony of a young Asiatic women--who was apparently Kim Possible's Japanese counterpart--indicated that there were only two practitioners of this Mystical Monkey Power in the entire world--and both were dead. Stoppable and Professor Monty Fiske, a.k.a. Monkey Fist.

Some of the agents had gone to see Ms. Director. They came back pale and sick. She just lay curled up on her bed, drooling at the mouth, staring with unblinking eyes at some horrible sight.

Will Du would go through the motions. But he had a feeling he was spinning his wheels. This whole disaster of a case would never be solved--from Kim Possible's murder to Betty Director's insanity--it would go down in history as another inscrutability--like Jack the Ripper. He wondered if he himself would ever get another peaceful night's sleep.

In Middleton, Colorado, it was Tim's night to fix supper. The twins took turns. "Food's ready, Mom!" he called.

Jim took her a tray. She stayed in bed most of the time. She doubted she would ever go back to her medical practice.

Kim's former room was empty. All her Cuddlebuddies, her trophies, her clothing, her furnishing had been seeped through with her life's blood. Not one precious memento remained.

Anne Possible and her sons discussed selling the house. They discussed letting Mr. Dr. P. move back. But Anne Possible was incapable of making a decision--of looking ahead more than a day at a time. It was the only way she was surviving--day by day.

She had one bright spot in her life--Rufus. He had come to live with them. Mr. Stoppable had moved to California. His nephew Reuben had invited him to live with them.

Anne Possible talked to Rufus every day. About the pleasant times. About when Kim and Ron still did missions. And Jim and Tim still launched rockets from the house. And she and her husband still did things like country and western dancing and fishing trips.

Rufus understood. He nodded and said "Uh-huh" and stroked her hand. And at night he curled up on the bed beside her. It seemed that he gave off a warmth--a comfort.

Rufus did radiate a warmth. Nightly his eyes glowed blue as he gazed upon his mistress. For with Monty Fiske and Ron Stoppable both passed on, Rufus was the last living thing on the planet to exercise the Mystical Monkey Power.. He would increase his lifespan beyond its natural length for the sake of both his beloved friend and his hated enemy.

He was also the last living witness to the ordeal of the awful night. He knew who was blameless and who was not. For the rest of all their lives, he would bestow peaceful slumber and sweet dreams upon Anne Possible--and ghastly terrifying nightmares upon Betty Director.

**_the end_**

Note: I got the idea of blue monkeys from the KP episode Graduation. I got the idea for nightmarish monkeys from the KP episode Overdue. Pleasant sleep, dear readers.


End file.
